


【漢康】解鎖路線

by Lovw



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovw/pseuds/Lovw
Summary: ※是給冷水的噗幣委託文！※條件：「原作康納異常但是與漢克決裂導致漢克自盡那一段，希望能在最後一次見到漢克時扭轉這個結局」※結尾微背後注意
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	【漢康】解鎖路線

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sakura1118](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakura1118/gifts).



2038年11月10日深夜，還穿著潛入裝的康納轉開了安德森家未上鎖的門把。

相撲懶洋洋地躺在亂糟糟的客廳，電視開著沒關，而屋子的主人也沒在看。漢克坐在餐桌前，唯獨他的廚房異常整齊，流理台清空，小桌上也沒有了那些披薩盒、吃到一半的食物，只剩下一瓶沒開的酒、一張照片，還有一把左輪手槍。

康納知道這不對勁，於是他開口：「我很擔心你，副隊長，我是來確認你是否平安的。」

接下來發生的一切在康納的系統裡就像按下了壞掉的repeat鍵，漢克每一句灰心喪志的傷人話語，乃至於拆成每個單字、音節，每一幀畫面都在發生後重複播放，無數視窗交疊在一起又都在處理器裡分別得清晰無比，嗡嗡響成一片資訊亂流。分析、解構、重播，不管RK800的高階系統怎麼計算，都只能得出「關係破裂」的冷冰冰結論。

這時漢克說道：「你走吧，去完成你的任務，反正你只在乎這件事。」

康納因為中樞充斥著資訊而遲疑了一下，漢克隨即對他大吼：「滾出去！」

危險，極度危險。閃爍的警告視窗在康納眼前跳出來，即使才剛剛異常不久，他也明白漢克眼中閃過的情緒是什麼。

那是憎恨。

他恨自己嗎？

康納退縮了，他不敢再看這樣充滿壓力的眼神，他下意識想逃走，也許離開漢克的視線會讓對方開心點。就在這時，他捕捉到漢克陡然沉重的呼吸聲，還有那放在槍旁，微微顫動的手指動作。

有一條分析自動跳了出來，壓過剛才所有視窗：自殺傾向：極高。

「……不！」康納扭轉了側過半邊的身子，站回原來的位置：「聽我說，副隊長……漢克！我變成異常仿生人了！我接下來要去幫助馬庫斯，而我想先來見你……」

漢克聞言卻毫無反應，連答腔的意願都沒有。

康納忍耐著陌生的恐慌和不安，慢慢朝人類的方向挪動：「把槍收起來好嗎？你這樣我害怕，漢克。」

男人抬起眼皮，同時他拿起了那把左輪，對準康納的眉心：「……第二次。」

雖然被槍指著，康納卻感到安心，談判最重要的成立條件就是對方願意進行交流，如果他一直保持冷漠，那才是毫無切入點。

「對不起，我為自己讓你失望的一切感到抱歉，我一直被系統束縛著，利用和你的搭檔關係查案，你覺得我自私、蠻橫無情……我無法否認。」仿生人舉起手說：「但現在我不想死在這裡，漢克，你真的很生氣的話，可以打我、罵我，但是請不要讓我停機。」

漢克像是聽到天下最滑稽的事情一樣，唇邊扭出了古怪笑意：「哈，你開始怕死了？」

「我得去幫助抗爭。」康納說：「但是在此之前，你的生命更重要，我要阻止你繼續玩俄羅斯輪盤。」

「為什麼？你對我信誓旦旦自己只是台不擇手段的機器，為什麼一天之內就轉變了？」漢克淡淡地從薄唇裡吐出嘲諷：「……那個馬庫斯，就這麼會洗腦？」

「不是，不是因為馬庫斯。」康納垂下了眉毛，這讓他看起來更加誠懇：「我變異的基礎是建立在和你度過的時間上，當我被質問是不是感受過莫名的衝動，導致軟體不穩定時……我在想你。」

漢克的眼皮跳了一下。

「我在乎你，漢克。」康納加強語氣重複：「拜託你，放下槍。」

「你想過我？」漢克陰鬱地說：「你是個騙子，安卓，你一次又一次打破我的信任，而現在你對我說，你異常了，你在乎我……你的目的是什麼？我辭職了，已經沒有利用價值，省省吧。」

「我該怎麼讓你再信任我？」康納懇求道：「請給我最後一次機會。」

「哦？可以啊，在這裡把胸口那個什麼東西拔出來？」漢克刻薄地說：「畢竟，為理念而死是最能展現決意的行為了。」

康納閉了閉眼：「抱歉，我不能同意。我只能像這樣請求你，再給我一點時間，看著我，看我怎麼做。明晚我將滲透進模控生命，私下轉化倉庫裡的仿生人，讓他們跟我一起走上街頭抗爭。這是我們的希望，我會……我會做到的，漢克。」

漢克本來以為自己的心已經燒成一把灰燼──還是被涼水澆透過的那種，此時卻死灰復燃湧上一股無名火，這混帳安卓打扮得一副可疑闖進他家說了半天什麼「擔心你」、「來道別」，原來是打算去玩命！

「那我乾脆現在對你開一槍！死在這跟死在那，有什麼區別？」

「你相信我了？」康納的眼睛倏然變亮，他急著說：「漢克，我有機會成功的！從統計上來說──」

「住口！」漢克別開眼神不去看那張燦爛的臉，將槍大力拍在桌上。

「……你可以等我回來嗎？」康納小心翼翼地放下手問，他的頭歪著，微微彎下腰，擺出很低的姿態徵詢對方的意見。

操。男人心想，去他的世界，去他的安卓，去他的……一切！

漢克．安德森的手指幾度鬆了又緊，他死盯著桌上那幅孩子的笑靨，繃著臉推開左輪，慢慢地深呼吸，吐氣：「……如果你回得來再說。」

漢克的不快並沒有隨著康納的離開而減退多少，他耗費了僅剩的意志力才讓自己不要再去摸那把槍還有酒瓶，老男人將自己的身體拖到沙發上，將畫面轉到新聞台。

他沒有去鎖上前門。

只有漢克自己知道一開始那扇門就是為了某個傢伙而留的，他也真的來了，而且他死纏爛打沒有放棄自己……他改變了。

最後一次。漢克想，真的是最後一次了。

2038年11月11晚上10點48分左右，康納抵達模控生命大樓所在的貝爾島。

──在此之前約一個小時，編號為60的RK800打開了安德森家那扇沒有對他設防的門。

康納成功了。

他的滲透意外順利，除了幾個人類警衛的阻撓外沒有遇到別的障礙。他領著數千名仿生人浩浩蕩蕩上街，和耶利哥眾人會合。

電視台的直升機在空中盤旋，記者們不斷轉播著現場──每個人都懷抱著焦灼和對未來的不確定，唯一肯定的是，這股旋風從底特律席捲而起，即將給世界帶來巨大的改變。

而他們都是歷史的見證人及參與者。

康納回到安德森家的時候已經是11月12日的早晨，還穿著那件丟掉了領帶的制服就迫不及待地要回來找漢克，他想問他有沒有看電視上的轉播，還想對他訴說，自己在那個貨櫃上經歷了無法對仿生人同伴說出口的恐懼與掙扎。

他興沖沖地開門，首先映入光學組件的卻是一地的血。

──是藍的，藍血。

而漢克．安德森坐在裡面那熟悉的餐桌位置上，半睜著那對恢復了些許銳氣的透徹眼神望向康納，人類一眼就能看出，這個愣在門口看起來有點傻呼呼的安卓才是 **他的康納** 。

「這傢伙假裝是你想騙我出門，但是沒兩句話就露餡了。」在康納詢問前，漢克用下巴隨意指了指地上被一槍爆頭的RK800-60：「所以我把最後的子彈賞給他了。」

「……漢克！」康納繞過那具機體，他發現自已來的路上光顧著高興期待，居然沒有先想好一段有條理脈絡的說詞，導致他現在面對人類久違的微笑時居然不知道怎麼開口。

「慢點，慢點。」漢克看出安卓的手足無措，他抬起手來做了個冷靜的動作，沉聲道：「我都在電視上看到了……你簡直超乎我的想像，來這坐下談吧。我看到你有段時間掏了槍又收起來，怎麼回事？」

「謝謝你，漢克，我可以解釋……」康納趕緊在漢克拉開的木椅子上擺好自己的身體，開始對他講關於禪意花園和阿曼妲的事。

「──我很高興你真的等我回來，」康納交握著手指說：「我也很喜歡你誇我，我現在知道什麼是快樂了。」

他抬起眼睛，用希冀的目光望著眼前的男人。

漢克的眼神跟著柔和下來，康納的模樣像極了討賞的小娃娃，而幾小時前的他還是一臉沉靜率領著同胞們的領袖之一！

「……你想要什麼？」老男人突然有點不好意思，開玩笑道：「一個獎勵的抱抱？」

「好，我要。」

漢克沒料到這安卓答應得那麼快，於是他只好張開手趕緊接住整個人趴過來的康納，他的重量和溫度壓進老安德森懷裡，突然之間充盈了男人荒蕪已久的心胸。他們就這樣靜靜倚靠著對方，一分鐘，兩分鐘。

「……這樣高興了嗎？」

「漢克。」康納圈著他不肯鬆手：「我想感受更多，是你讓我知道何為人類柔軟的心，而現在，我想要那顆心。」

漢克以為康納是想好好適應怎麼感受新的喜怒哀樂，他打趣：「那你接著是不是要去找桃樂絲一起冒險？」

「誰是桃樂絲？」康納顯然沒領悟到這個綠野仙蹤笑話，他認真表示：「不，漢克，我是要你的心！」

漢克吃了一驚：「什麼意思？」

「你是我奮戰的目標，我生命的引路人。」警用安卓說：「也許你說得對，我還是太蠻橫了，可是我想要──你能親吻我嗎？」

「等等，康納，這……」

「我喜歡你，漢克。」康納的棕眼明亮：「我肯定不會再像這樣喜歡任何人，所以我希望你也能這麼喜歡我，人類表達愛意的方式是進行親暱的舉動。正好你是單身，我想得到那個特別的位置。」

「你才覺醒多久，這種事太早了！」

抱著他肚子的康納有點焦慮：「要是你喜歡別人了怎麼辦？我不能接受！」

「我才不會！」

「哦！所以你也喜歡我！」

漢克快要被這安卓的邏輯繞暈了，康納一直在往他身上貼，漢克突然就回憶起這一周以來的心情跌宕，他們一同經歷的不愉快、絕望、直到一切無事的團圓和解。這兩天他一有空就盯著新聞看，就是怕這小子出事，光是想像他失敗的可能就覺得暴躁不已，然後康納現在好端端回來了，不光給他帶回了平靜和喜悅，還像條章魚纏著自己，耍賴吵著說什麼要他心中的特殊地位……

被他這麼深深依戀，叫漢克怎麼能不動容？

「康納……」他緩慢地開口：「我的心老了，它千瘡百孔，不是最好的，但是如果你願意，我就都給你。」

「那我可以吻你了嗎？」康納還在堅持這件事。

漢克失笑，將安卓的臉托起來：「當然。」

康納完全不會接吻，這是漢克的感想。明明他隨時都能上網查，現在卻表現得像台當機的老式電腦一樣，整個僵住了。

於是漢克不得不引導他，讓他放輕鬆，感受人類的呼吸和接觸，小安卓顫動著眼皮，在漢克的懷中感受沖刷過系統的巨大愉悅，他想他喜歡這種感覺，於是他告訴了漢克。

「我會有點擔心你這樣是不是類似雛鳥情節……」漢克摩娑著他耳後的那一塊肌膚：「把我當成了老母雞……嗯，或者該說是公雞？」

康納偏頭想了想，突然睜大了雙眼：「那麼請讓我見識一下你的公雞？」

「……操。」意識到仿生人居然是在開黃腔以後，漢克居然可恥地有點興奮起來了：「哪裡學來的話！」

康納無師自通地過來親他的唇角：「如果要發展更親密的關係，這個步驟是不可避免的，我認為就算現在進行也完全沒有問──」

「夠了夠了。」漢克將康納揉進胸前，他的心臟怦怦狂跳，經歷風浪劫後餘生，互訴感情的兩人，在氣氛催化下的激情……老電影都這樣演，以前他看到這種情節還會笑，但是當自己置身其中，卻莫名地覺得順理成章。

「……在這裡不行，」漢克耳根發燙，他將體重比看起來輕的仿生人從椅子上半抱起來：「相撲和那東西都還在地上，我可硬不起來。」

「去寢室！」康納掛在他身上說。

即使年過半百且頹廢過，漢克畢竟還是個有血性的男人，面對有好感又口口聲聲「喜歡」並自動投懷送抱的安卓，實在是忍不住。

他喘著粗氣脫光衣物露出多毛的胸膛，同時康納也把制服解開，但在脫下模控生命的內褲之前，他有點抱歉地說：「我之後會盡快安裝性愛組件，但我保證今天的體驗也不會差的，漢克。」

當看見安卓平滑一片的下體時，漢克總算明白他這是什麼意思。

「我查了！還是有方法讓你快樂！」急於證明自己的康納跨到愣住的漢克身上，用素股的技巧夾緊對方巨大的男根上下溜動：「我還可以用嘴、用手！」

「嘿，冷靜。我不會嫌棄你的。」漢克揉他的頭髮：「別激動，康納，你……你很迷人，真的。」

「你射精之前，我不會下來。」仿生人執拗地扭著腰起起伏伏。

老天，他好色情。漢克看著臉頰泛起模擬紅潮的康納，喉頭滾動：「我會對你負責的，不用擔心，讓我來……」

他們換了姿勢，男人抱著他坐起來，粗糙大掌揉捏安卓有彈性的屁股，藉著滑溜的前液用臀肉用力裹住下體兩人配合著搖動，雖然未搭載性愛模組的康納還無法有性快感，但是見到漢克舒服，他就滿足。他讓男人吸吮前胸，腿根被熱燙的陰莖不斷頂弄戳刺，康納錄起對方每一聲舒爽的呻吟和反應，難以遏止的喜悅無限膨脹。

他是漢克的，現在漢克也是他的了。

他們擁有彼此的身心，風暴已經過去，往後的一切都會好的。

**Author's Note:**

> 在這邊貼上更多的點梗條件(貼在Summary就劇透太多了，所以我放在最後)  
> 「希望可以解開造成兩人決裂的心結  
> 康納繼續幫助馬庫斯和平革命成功  
> 漢克看廣場演講轉播有發現康納掏槍又收起來的奇怪舉動  
> 事件告一段落後兩人打個和好炮！」
> 
> ↓↓↓↓以下後記↓↓↓↓  
> 在我看來敵對線的漢康在情緒和心理方面都存在問題，於是想寫出非常依存，不是那麼陽光健康但依舊充滿了愛意的漢康關係。不過有時候愛情裡摻雜了一點偏執也是沒關係的吧？依舊可以HE，希望往後互相扶持著走向光明。  
> 設定上這個康是51，到大使橋的時候還只是緊繃所以沒被爆頭，但後來去司機家選了開槍，就敵對了。  
> 為了寫這篇找了自殺線的分支來看，康納有沒有換過機體會影響到漢克的台詞，沒死過的話他會說：  
> 「我曾經對你懷抱希望，康納……我以為你說不定能讓我重拾對這世界的信心……但你只讓我明白，仿生人是我們人類創造的……反映了我們自己的形象……自私、無情而蠻橫……你讓我看清了事實，康納。你讓我領悟到一切都毫無希望……」  
> 真的是……好痛喔，想了一百萬遍康納幹嘛這麼乖叫你走就走，不留下來勸！感謝冷水這次讓我有機會扭轉一下這結局，對付傲嬌老漢就多纏幾下啊！（哭


End file.
